fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Part 1:The Beginning
Chapter One: Birth of Choas The air was cold and heavy with a thick layer of mist covering the land that was the northern outskirts of the Kingdom of Fiore. The area was kind of swampy with scattered dead trees lining paths where there was no marsh. The thick mist greatly hindered coordination as you could barely see your own hand infront of your face. There was no hidden magic or treasure to be found, no sites to see, no surplus resources, and very few people lived in the area...but there was on thing about this area that made it so amazing. It was an area overflowing with magic itself, the magic almost seemed alive and as such it caused a lot of changes in the land as well as its people. The magic council saw that this area was too dangerous and they cut off the area from the rest of the magic world. Rumors of the land slowly started circulating about the area being a magic hotspot and naturally people began going there in an attempt to harvest this magic. Of course hardly any of them ever came back were to afraid to even speak of what had happened. As with all things this new found fear of the region faded with time and people began going there once more. That however does not mean that the monsters that terrorized the forests in that area went away, rather they became more active with all the traffic into the area. It was insane to even think that there could be anyone who lives there, at least it was. On this one special day something happened that cleared some of the mist in the area and for once in what seems to be a very long time the sun was shining in this place of darkness. A noise that sounds like footsteps can be heard in the distance, they keep getting louder and louder as the figure of a tall man appears from the mist. The man walked along a path framed by a raw of dead trees on either side of him, just then a black ape looking beast with three pink horns and two tails appears out of the shadows and stands before the man and lets out a great big roar that causes the man's cape to dance about with the gust of wind blowing his way. "Aren't you something," says the man in a rather deep voice. "Begone!" he says as he raises his hand with his palm facing the monster and he lets out a massive blast of magic power. The monster is blown from his path and the man continues on his way. The tall man with the cape steps into a well lit area of the forest. All the mans features can now be seen clearly; he is an elderly looking man with the stature of a man who is no older than forty, he has a long white beard with shoulder length white hair and an eye patch over his right eye. He turns his head to face the sun only to see a boy no older than eight years of age kneeling before a garden of grave stone facing the sun. "Your not from around here..." the boy says as he slowly turns his head to look at the man standing behind him. "No, I'm not....Its quite a surprise to find such a young lad in a dangerous place like this..." the man says walking towards the boy. "Who are they?" says Hades staring at the graves that lie before him. "They are those who could not brave the darkness…"says the boy in reply "…they were the weak." "How would you like to come with me to create a world for us;for the strong" says Hades valiantly. "Okay," says the boy with a smile across his face. Chapter Two: Ziz "Ura Maho: Tenbatsu," a massive purple magic circle appears in the air; it then almost instantly shrinks back down and disappears. "Huh...hurgh..." a boy is seen breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his face. "Not yet your still very far off from an ideal technique," says Master Hades as he looks down at the struggling boy. "Are you listening, PERSUS!" "Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time," says Persus with a sigh. "Am going for a walk." Persus walks into the woods behind him. After a short while he comes to a town, "Alduvia"; a town flourishing with magic. Meanwhile at a bar in Alduvia Town... "Oi, boss your currently the strongest wizard in the whole town, what are you gonna do with all that power?" says a man dressed as a sailor. "GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How do you like the sound of mayor? Huh boys, GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" gwaks a tall rugged looking man in a suit. "IT SUITS YOU PERFECTLY BOSS" says everyone in unison. Streets of Alduvia... "What a wierd town..." says Persus as he looks around at the fear streaken people "...What's everyones problem." Persus continued to walk down the street till he came upon a building that caught his eye. There was nothing special about it, it wasn't all that different from the other; except for one thing... "PIE!" Persus said rejoicing. I would appear that Persus had grown very fond of pies but rarely got to have any. He walked into the building which was actually a pub that would sell pie as well as alcohol. Without paying any attention to the people already inside Persus walked straight to the counter. "Ossan, one blueberry pie please," he said to the bar keep who was actually a man in his forties. "Okay one coming right up," said the man with a bit of a tremor in his voice. The bar tender brings the pie as Persus sits down in one of the stools. He hands Persus a napkin, it has something written on it, "Leave, quickly or you'll have a lot of trouble". ''After reading the note Persus looks around to see the gang of hoodlums all around him. "Um...I think I'll take the pie to go..." he says picking up the pie with one hand and reaches into his pocket with the other... "It's on the house" says the bar tender urging Persus to leave. Persus takes the hint and walks out the door; not failing to notice the piercing glares he was getting. He immediatly left the town and headed towards the cottage he and Hades were staying in close to the forest, eating his pie along the way of course. "Am back, Hades no ossan," said Persus as he walked in through the front door. Although it seemed really small on the outside it was pretty large on the inside; probably the work of the magic 'hidden'. Hades was sitting in his chair infront of the fireplace in the livingroom. "So your back my foolish pupil," Hades says sipping his tea as he reads a book infront of the fireplace. "Che! Who are you calling stupid." Persus sneakers. "That's ok. Don't bother getting up I can train myself..." Persus says sarcastically but Hades continues to ignore him. Persus the walks back out slamming the door behind him. "I'll just train myself then..." he scoffs. '''The next day in Alduvia Town...' "I wonder if the old man's store is open on the weekends..." Persus thinks to himself as he walks down the streets of Alduvia Town as he did yesterday. As he comes upto the street where the 'pie bar' was he saw a large crowd of people standing outside. "Guess I'm not the only one who likes his pie." he says quietly to himself as he tries to weave through the crowd of people in an attempt to get to the door. Persus manages to maneuver through the crowd but as he raised his head to see what was ahead what he saw left him stunned and speechless. The 'pie bar' had been torn apart, anymore damage and it would have collapsed. "OSSAAAAAAAN!" Persus screems as he runs the old man who lay sprawled on the floor covered in blood. Persus kneels over the body of the old man. He slowly stands up, tears streaming down his face. "Who did this?" he says turning to the crowd of on lookers. "It was that stupid mayor who lives on the edge of town" a little girl says trying to hold back the trears that filled her eyes. Persus wipes away his tears and now with a furious expression on his face walks past the crowd of people who step aside to let him pass. The Great Hall... The great hall is given to the name of the building in which all the town's previous mayors have resided. It came to be known by this name due to the massive ceremonial hall located in the building. The sound of people partying and making mrry can be heard coming from the inside of the great hall. "Requip" One of the merry bunch who was standing near the hears the words they are light but somehow clear. In an instant the doors that were the entrance were blown away. Everyone who was once jumping around partying is now stareing at the gapping whole in the front of the great hall. As the dust clears the group sees Persus standing ontop of the man who was standing near the door. "Boss, isn't that the brat from yesterday?" one person speaks out. "What do you know, it is... Listen up brat you had better have a good reason for crushing my party and ruining my house..." says the ragged looking man that Persus had seen the other day in the 'pie bar'. Persus looks up at them with a malevolent grin on his face. "I'm gonna kill you all". They look at Persus for a second and everyone starts laughing at him, "What can a brat like you possibly do..." "Shall we show them... Ziz?" Persus says his sword now clearly visible in his right hand. The sword bursts into flames and the image of what looks like a monstrous bird can be seen in the flames. Everyone stops laughing as they notice the enormous flames engulfing the building, they are now striken with fear as Persus comes dashing at them. Alduvia Town... "Mommy, what's that?" says a little girl staring in the direction of the great hall. The girl's turn around to see a massive explosion of flame come from the great hall. Everyone in the town is speechless with their eyes wide open and their mouths a gust as they stared at what was once the great hall in disbelief. The Great Hall... The building lay in ruins as a pile of rubble. Persus can be seen standing above the mountain of rubble with his sword resting on his shoulder. "I told you I'd kill you all." he says ashe jumps down and walks away. Category:Storyline